hssmeetingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2014 HSS Meeting Wiki
Welcome to the 2012 HSS Meeting Wik Find other scholars to organize sessions for the 2012 History of Science Society Annual Meeting in San Diego. Post your interests and ideas here to find other potential participants! 'Amateur Science'. How do we tell stories about amateurs in the history of science? Do we position amateurs in opposition to professionals? Or experts? Where do we turn for evidence? My research involves the history of amateur computing (computer clubs in the 60s and 70s), but there's a larger narrative here about amateurs, hobbyists, tinkerers, and obsessive geeks. If you're interested, email me, Kevin Gotkin, at kgotkin@asc.upenn.edu If your research involves teratology, disability, and/or deformity (especially in relation to gender, ethnicity, race, generational identity, or developmental status) and you are interested in a session, please contact me: crestienne@gmail.com 'Comedy, Seriously.' Can the history of science be funny? What would it look like if not cast in the heroic mode? How about environmental literature that is not tragic or declensionist? Can you give or have your heard a talk that borders on stand-up comedy? Do you use irony, paradox, and humor in your work? Please contact me well before April 2 with offers of papers or possible roundtable participation. Jim Fleming, jfleming@colby.edu 'Trans-Atlantic Crossings:' What happens when science goes into exile? Papers are sought that address how established projects in science (any field) were mutated when their leaders were forced to leave their home institutions, usually for political reasons. I am particularly interested in putting together a panel that addresses European science in North American contexts (e.g. experimental psychology at Harvard under Münsterberg, Monism as practiced by the biologist Ernst Haeckel at The Monist, etc.). Contact Katie Arens @ k.arens@mail.utexas.edu by March 15 to see if we can incubate a panel. Spiritual Geographies: We are putting together a panel on how spirituality, morality, and religious ideation have defined physical space for historical actors. The Jesuits in colonial Canada, for example, understood and cartographically inscribed New France as a landscape rife with demons and ripe for martyrdom. In the medieval context, mappaemundi were designed to depict spiritual rather than physical landscapes, but the boundaries between these categories became blurred with the application of mathematical principles to map-construction. We know that there are many other projects similar to our own that are employing these same questions of spiritual and sacred geography. We are interested in connecting with two or three other scholars to form a panel that fleshes out this concept with examples from antiquity, the Middle Ages, or the early modern period. As part of this panel, we will be presenting a paper that explores Jesuit spiritual geography in the terrestrial and celestial spheres. We are Meridith Beck Sayre and Nick Jacobson in History of Science at University of Wisconsin-Madison; for more information or if you’re interested in participating please contact Meridith at: becksayre@wisc.edu. The Rockefeller Foundation in Latin American: In actuality, we are coordinating a project of research about the influence of Rockefeller Foundation in the development of the agricultural and biological research in Mexico. We want to share our work with other groups of researchers who are also working on the influence of institutions like the Rockefeller Foundation in the development of the Latin American research. If you are interested, please contact with Javier Serrano (fjavierserrano@itesm.mx) or Eva Rivas (evarivassada@gmail.com) before March 18. Thanks!